


The Last Night

by snakeling



Category: The Silmarillion - Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ereinion = Gil-galad

Elrond blinked a few times, trying to focus. The other side of the couch was cold, but he could see through the open flap of the tent that the sun wasn’t yet up.

“Ereinion?”

The shadows moved and Ereinion’s dark figure appeared, outlined by the light of the moon.

“Ereinion? What are you doing up?”

“I couldn’t rest. Did I disturb you?”

Elrond pushed the sheets away and swung his legs over the side of the couch. “I can’t rest without you.” Standing up, he embraced Ereinion, looping his arms around his waist.

Ereinion kissed him, a light peck that barely involved lips, let alone tongue. “I shouldn’t keep you up, then. You need your rest.”

Elrond attempted his most innocent expression. “But now I’m completely alert. I dont feel like resting.”

Ereinion chuckled, and let his head fall on Elrond’s shoulder. “Oh, Elrond. . .”

Elrond pulled Ereinion until his legs caught against the side of the couch and they both fell back. Ereinion landed rather heavily on Elrond, but neither minded.

Ereinion was already busy sucking on the spot down Elrond’s neck that always made him melt. He tugged on Elrond’s sleeping tunic, but caught between the bed and their body, the fabric wouldn’t move. Muffling the laughter that threatened to rise, Elrond rolled them both until he was on top. He knelt over Ereinion’s body and swiftly removed the tunic, throwing it behind him, not caring where it fell.

Elrond arched his back in pleasure as Ereinion’s hands explored his flanks and his chest. He hissed when the long, slender fingers found his nipples and slightly pinched them. His breath was heavy and hitching, matching Ereinion’s. He bent down, and placed his hands on the bed on each side of Ereinion’s hand. For a moment, he was simply content to to stay in that position, his falling hair isolating them both, their breaths mingling, their eyes searching each other despite the darkness.

Then he closed the few inches that still separated them. Elrond took Ereinion’s lower lip in his mouth and lightly sucked on it. His tongue swept at the swollen lip then slid inside, Ereinion’s mouth parting to let him enter. Their tongues met and retreated to come forward once again in the familiar dance. Elrond felt light-headed, almost drunk, as if sampling the sweetest and most intoxicating of nectars.

Ereinion’s right hand was holding his head in place, and his left was exploring his back, following the spine, tracing each vertebra, dipping lower and lower still. . . Elrond squirmed, moving over Ereinion’s body until their cocks were aligned and sliding against each other.

The sheer fabric of Ereinion’s tunic had bunched over his waist, and there was nothing separating their cocks. At the sensation, they both gasped and broke their kiss. Elrond buried his head in the hollow of Ereinion’s shoulder, biting his lips not to cry out and wake up the sleepers in the neighbouring tents. Ereinion’s breathing sounded unnaturally loud to his ears, and only served to spur him on. He increased the peace, rubbing almost frantically against Ereinion.

Under him, Ereinion was just as frantic and rushed, meeting Elrond thrust for thrust. He was covering what he could reach of Elrond’s face with tiny kisses, his hand entangled in his hair, pressing his face against his shoulder. Suddenly, he went rigid, his back arching off the bed in ecstasy, his mouth opening in a silent scream. His hands tightened compulsively, pulling Elrond’s hair painfully and leaving marks on the fair skin of his hip.

Elrond thrust one more time before succumbing to his own climax. He kept on undulating against Ereinion for a long time, small shudders rippling through him.

They remained entangled together, for a minute or for an eternity, until finally Ereinion rolled them over. He stood up on unsteady legs. Fetching a rag, he dipped it in the basin of water they used for their washes and wrung it. He quickly cleaned himself, then went back to the bed to clean Elrond.

Elrond’s eyes followed the rag as Ereinion threw it back in the general direction of the basin. They went back to Ereinion’s face; it was too dark, but Elrond knew that his eyes shone with love, as they always did. He smiled.

“I love you. Remember that when you go to battle tomorrow.”

Ereinion kissed him.

“I love you too. Remember that when you march before me in battle tomorrow.”

Elrond nodded.

“Now rest. For tomorrow we shall need all our strength.”


End file.
